


When a World of Darkness meets a World Below

by bunnigirl74



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1987), Land of Eight Million Dreams, White Wolf Games - Fandom, World of Darkness RPG Games
Genre: AU, Cross Over, Other, Role Playing Games (White Wolf)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnigirl74/pseuds/bunnigirl74
Summary: When Two Hsien of Los Angeles' Accidentally fall through a created crack in time and space, they leave their world of "darkness" and enter into the Tunnels.  Where they meet Vincent and give him pause that perhaps he is not the only one of his kind in the world.





	1. Take us to your leader Son of the Emerald Mother.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little plot bunny that landed in my head during WINTERFEST ONLINE 2018. Thank you for permission to use your long played character DCH. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Thank you, DCH for letting me use your long played character.

Over a chessboard Vincent and Father were studying their pieces. Father mentally lamenting the predicament his bishop was in. The rattling beat of the pipes began picking up. And Vincent was startled by a sudden sensation, fear and confusion and bewilderment. With it was a powerful sensation of emotions that were being reigned in.. and power. Something was powerful and bright. “I must go Father, strangers have appeared in one of the tunnels.. “ 

“What?” Father looked up, and nods seeing Vincent all but leap from the table and grab his cloak. Swinging the heavy material about his shoulders and settling it into place. 

“There was no word from the Sentries, but several in the lower tunnels have seen a strange man and woman walking around the tunnels, near Chinatown. Perhaps they are lost.” 

“We are going to have to have a word with the Sentries to see how these people got by them. “ Father frowns, and then moves to the pipes to signal an all quiet.” 

A tiny Japanese woman with sunglasses, all dressed in dark red looks around at the tunnels, noting the benches, behind the dark lenses there is a glow on the soft porcelain face. Next to her is a taller Chinese man all dressed in white, mandarin style clothing, traditional, his hair starting to be touched with silver and in a neat thin braid. “Um.. Daddy, I do not think we are in California any more.. These are not our tunnels.” The older man frowns and crosses his arms. “I am beginning to think you are right. I thought sure I had the nei tan right this time.”

“Well if it’s any consolation. I think we haven’t gone too far back.. But I think we are in the wrong location.” She pauses as her father’s arm moves in front of her, and he tilts his head listening. 

“The metal.. It’s being struck. There are people here.. They know we are here.” He frowns and both move to protect each other. 

“Okay. Well we can stay here in the middle of this tunnel or we can try to make our way up top. Can the pipe tell you anything else?” Her doll like face tilts and turns watching the areas of the tunnels calmly assessing. He lowers his head and begins making soft clanging sounds. Both were startled as suddenly the tunnel was plunged into darkness 

The young woman’s sunglasses were glowing from behind those lenses. “Well.. Hell. “

The man huff’s slightly and then moves.. “The pipe says that it goes through the rock and is exposed in several places, if we go left we will eventually meet it again. “ Both turn to go left.  
“Can you light the way?” His voice is a bit gruff, as he nearly treads on the smaller woman’s feet. She shrugs slightly and replies softly. 

“I can but it’d be noticable. If I can’t find any wood. “  


Vincent finally gets close and watches the woman pick up a scrap of wood in the darkness. Even he had some problems.. And yet her face was lit with a glow somehow. And then he smelled no match, no lighter.. And the stick was burning brightly. “All right Da.. “ Both turn their heads as if they sensed him. 

The man stepped in front of the tiny woman protectively. “Who are you?” Vincent ducks back at those silvery eyes turned his way. The man takes a step closer. “Who are you?” Smaller than Vincent, he could only be about five foot eight, dressed in bright white silk that moves with him, his stance is taller, straight and authoritative. He carries not taste of fear in this, vincent can feel it.. The lack of it is astounding, and he is struck silent by the surprise that these people are. The tinier woman.. She could not be his daughter, the clear indication of her classical Japanese features definitely relays that. 

“Da.. erm. Wah perhaps he is frightened of us. Let me try. “ The man softly snorts, if Vincent had not have had heightened senses perhaps he would not have heard it. But He moves slightly and the little woman moves forward, her red silk cheongsam moving with catching the light that seems to emanate from her face. Here he can sense the quick and rolling emotions, a fiery anger, a deep passion, emotions that could almost equal his dark Other’s emotions, but no darkness was felt from either one of them. She was tiny, maybe only five foot tall, with tiny slippers on her feet matching her outfit. He almost wanted to chuckle that she thought that she could frighten him. But her voice reached out again, gentle as if soothing someone traumatized. 

“It’s all right. We won’t hurt you. My name is Kawanno. What are you doing here? Are you lost too? “ Her hands stretch out and he can see that they have no weapons in her hands, but she too walked with authority, as if she were used to having other people follow her. She wasn’t afraid of his taller cloaked form either. “Can you speak? Then she gentle followed it up with chinese, and finally that snaps him back to the matter at hand.” 

“I can speak, what are you doing here?” 

Kawanno grins and looks back at her father, who simply rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, a rather grumpy expression on his face. His voice carries the touch of grumpiness with it. “Who are you then? Why are you watching us?” Vincent moves a bit more to avoid them as they step closer again.. 

“.. I am called Vincent, this is my home. Why are you here?”

Aha, hesitation. The woman glances at her father, and they nearly seem to communicate. “We came here by accident, we lost our way.” Wah’s voice is still a touch irritable, but a little uncertain. She gives a slight cough, and a wave of amusement emanates from her. Her head turns back to glance at Wah, and he sees flames where her eyes should be, and he stares for a moment.  
“Kawanno, why do you not have eyes. “ Quick as a flash her eyes close.. And the light is banked behind Human like flesh. And quickly Wah moves back in front of her, his eyes silver in the dark, and his fist raised defensively. No fear, but a wave of protectiveness, and then astonishment as Wah must be able to see Vincent’s features now. Better than average eyesight, of course he’s almost in range of Vincent’s arms. He says something that makes Kawano whip her head around and open her eyes again, Vincent begins to back away. 

“I didn’t mean to frighten you.” Ironic, but wait they do not have any fear of him, He can feel surprise, astonishment, confusion, and is that a sense of resignation? Yes Wah is resigned, not afraid. He cannot quite understand the conversation they are having, both of them having slipped into what he thinks is a dialect of Chinese. And then they both step back and bow politely to him. 

Wah bows. “Vincent, son of the Western Emerald Court, I am Regent Wah, of the temple of a thousand prayers, and my daughter Kawanno, warrior of the temple of the Thousand prayers, wife of General Kawanno of the Emerald Mother Court wish to speak to your Regent. “ Both bow, taking their eyes off him as if they trusted him. Still no fear. 

“You are not afraid of me? You are not running from me.. Or trying to defend yourself? “ He cannot hide the puzzlement in his voice, and they glance to each other. 

“Vincent, why would we be afraid of you? I know our kind isn’t very, prominent in the Western world. But you have never seen one of us in Chinatown? Why else would you greet us in your war form?” Wah seems a little confused, and he moves forward again. Kawanno tilts her head and her hands make a gesture.. And then a ball of light floats in the air.. And illuminates the tunnel. 

“Sorry Regent, but enough with the pussyfooting in the dark.. Sorry VIncent, no pun intended. “ She gives a wry grin, and then studies Vincent’s clothing, a bit puzzled. “Why do you dress so.. Differently.” Wah makes a chiding sound and a soft huff of a chuckle. “Many Pardons Son of the Emerald Court, that was very rude, the customs of your court is not for this small shen to question.” 

“Shen? Emerald court, I am afraid I do not understand.” 

Kawanno frowns, and then touches her father’s arm. “He might be a lost child of the Western court Daddy, er..Regent. He may not know. “

A irritated snort followed by a paternal wave of protectiveness. “Very careless of the Gaijin Furballs to lose their children. “ 

“I was lost too, until you found me Daddy. “ Wah’s grumpy expression melts into one that is neutrally fond of his child and he reaches and ruffles her carefully braided and pinned hair. “Daddy, quit that.. He’s still in front of us.” 

As confused as he was, Vincent could not help but laugh softly.


	2. Chapter Two:  Please tell me you are kidding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Fathers meet.

Vincent quickly raps on the pipes and after a few moments the lights come back on, and the ball of fire that Kawanno had created quickly vanishes. He pushes back his hood, and neither of his new companions seem all that flustered, although he hears Wah slightly murmur that all westerners have to grow so tall. Another soft laugh from the woman, “Daddy, you know the Children of the Emerald Court all grow tall, they tower over uncle too. “ 

They were so different but he could see the familial love between them. Wah was more stern, not very overly emotional, his emotions didn’t broadcast even like other people but they simply, were, rather quiet, muted as if buried under armor. Kawanno was like the flames that her sunglasses attempted to hide. Bright, flickering and warming. They were an odd pair but then if anyone looked at Father and himself, would they see the family ties between them? He wondered, what miracles had they seen, that his appearance brought resignation, and such a cordial formal request. He sensed no harm in them, and while father might be angry could they give him some answers to questions he has had all his life? At least in telling the other tunnel inhabitants that these intruders did not seem to mean any harm and they seemed to recognize him would mollify and perhaps blunt Father’s annoyance. 

Neither seemed to question where he might be leading them, just commenting occasionally on what they were seeing and hearing. Wah seemed to be catching on to the pipes code, while Kawanno’s eyes, such as they were seemed to catch small details, including the fact that others wearing odd footwear had also been by. It was not until they reached Father’ chamber that they seemed astonished, by the stacks of books. “Midori would go wild for this collection.” Wah’s soft chuff of a chuckle dusted along the air as he searched for the tunnel dweller’s leader. 

“Father, our guests have asked to speak with you.” Vincent’s voice softly rumbles along, soothingly to the irritated old man who turns around and gives the two people a stern look.

“Vincent I would have thought that you would have led them away not bring them right to me. Have you any idea what might have happened to you?”

Vincent hears Kawanno’s soft exclamation, “Oh my god, he is a western version of Uncle P.” And a soft whisper of silk as Wah gently elbows his daughter to be quiet. Father focuses more intently oh Wah, as the Chinese man steps forward. 

“I am Wah Regent of the Court of a Thousand Whispers. My daughter and I came by an accident to your people. The son of the Emerald court was kind enough to bring us to see the Regent of this court. Are you this person?” His voice is a little uncertain at the end and Vincent can see that they are reading Father’s expressions rather intently. Both seem to be more uncertain as Father clearly is uncertain what to make of this introduction.

“I am called Father, I am afraid I do not understand. What court. Do you mean to say you and your companion are also tunnel dwellers? We have no Regent, and who is this son of the Emerald court?” Father moves closer, studying their lack of thick warm clothing, and Kawanno moves slightly making sure her sunglasses are firmly in place. Wah seems to be rather at a loss as to what to make of this. His glance at Kawanno clearly says “uh oh.”

Kawanno steps forward, and Father studies her, his eyes darkening a little bit. Her silk dress, and simple well made jewelry mark her in his eyes.”Let me try to explain. Are you, “ She pauses and Wah finally gives a brief nod. “Are you human?” 

Father’s eyes go wide. “What else would I be young Lady?”

Both visitors take a deep breath. Wah rubs his temple and automatically Kawanno produces a small aspirin bottle from her pocket. “And yet you do not run from Vincent.” Wah takes the bottle opens it and dry swallows a pill, handing her the bottle back. Vincent wonders more at this. He only got surprise, but Father is the one that is giving them a headache?

“He is my son.” 

“By Birth?”

Father looks almost hostile at this and Kawanno spreads her hands as if to show she means no offense. Vincent can see Wah studying Father almost tactically to ensure his daughter is not under threat. For a moment both parents look so much alike. Vincent gives a soft sound, and Father glances at him, and then takes a deep breath. “I raised him, as my own.” It is like light on Wah, and Kawanno’s faces. 

“Ah, that makes this easier to understand. May I continue Regent?” 

Wah simply nods, and keeps an eye out. Vincent can see him track the stealthy arrival of Mouse, and Jaime, and then a sentry. Kawanno considers for a few moments. “My Regent and I are not fully human. We belong to those that are called Hsien. We are spirits given a human shell. “ And with that she takes off her glasses and her spine straightens, her posture stiffens as if to prepare herself for the a reaction that Vincent is all too used to. Vincent cannot quit stifle the surprise as he studies her face. Porcelain pale skin, a little blossom mouth, a classical long japanese nose, but where her eyes should be flames seem to blaze within her eye sockets, as if a fire were inside her skull. Father staggers back with a wave of shock and fear that Vincent can feel him tamping down. Vincent and apparently Wah can hear the reactions of those trying to be discreet. Wah rests a hand on his daughter’s shoulder, and Vincent can feel the sympathy the man has for his child’s difference, and something else, a pride too. Kawanno puts her sunglasses back on, dimming the light. 

“My daughter is no danger to you are your people. She long ago married a member of the Japanese Emerald Court.” He looks at Vincent. “Her husband is a General among his kind. You would call him a wolf shifter. Your form is similar to his form for war, but you are…” He trails off uncertain of the word he is searching for and he looks down at his daughter.

“You are not of the Khan, I think you are of the feline breed though. Can you change your form?”

“No.” Vincent frowns a little bit and then moves a chair for Father to sit in. The stunned older man sitting rather heavily. “Please would you both sit down?” Wah moves to put himself between his daughter and Father. Kawanno sits in the chair that puts Vincent between her and Father. 

Vincent gazes at them. “Do you know how I came to be?”. There is a hesitation but they do not seem deceitful merely cautious. Wah nods for Kawanno to continue. 

“Perhaps. It would help if we could be certain of your species. But you are Western by birth so it does obscure our ability to try and place you. We have the ability to sense other shen. Those that are not necessarily of human birth. You appear to be of one of the shapeshifter species. Those of Asian birth are called the children of the emerald mother.”. Wah frowns after a moment and then turns a blood chilling sort of gaze on Vincent. He can feel power in that look.

“He is not kin Jin.”. 

Kawanno looks appalled. “Daddy. That's rude.”. 

Wah shrugs. “I should have checked earlier. He is not a threat to us. You should have checked too. You are always too trusting. You should let Yang retrain you.” Kawanno blinks. “So unfair. “

Father finally gains a little equilibrium now seeing the family dynamic the two have let slip. “How many species are there?” His voice manages to not quite squeek. The two consider for a bit, lapsing into other languages for a few moments as they seem to try and figure it out. finally they nod and turn back to Father and Vincent. 

“At least 9 Major groups that we are aware of, with species differences in each group. And few are at war with each other. We are not all peaceable. “ 

Wah huffs a bit. “Although some are more civilized than others. “

This time it is Father that rubs his temple and Kawanno brings out the aspirin bottle, one that Father has not seen before. He reads it and then looks at th to in horror. “Two thousand and eighteen.?”

Wah frowns, and nods. “Yes.”

“The year .. twenty eighteen?” Father tries again. And the two nod. 

Vincent frowns. “For us. It is Nineteen eighty eight.”

Wah blinks, and if it were possible both he and Kawanno pale. “Oh Hell.” He mutters.


	3. Recognition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When two Asian creatures fall through a crack in time and space and land in the tunnels, their recognition of Vincent brings devastation.

Kawanno sighs, and rub her temples, “We are going to run out of asprin at this rate.” Father offers the bottle back and she takes it, pocketing it quickly. “Well calling Uncle isn’t going to work.” 

Wah eyes his daughter. “You realize, you are currently one year old. In Japan.” 

Kawanno nods. “You realize you are not regent, you might be in Kansas, and Uncle is only Heaven knows where and we have no way to prove who we are. And we could mess up history beyond belief.”

Then they both look at Vincent. “Or we already have daughter. He is a lost child of the Emerald court who did not know that possibility. We have revealed that and who we are to him. “

Vincent considers this, and finally he leans forward a little and is amused as Kawanno instinctively mimics his move. “How is it that you came to be here. How did you come to be? And… can you tell me how I might have come to be?”

Wah leans back for a few moments. “The first question is answered by magic. To explain it more fully, would take and understanding of what we are, which we cannot tell you. You may not know how we came to be. We do not share that with those that are not one of us. That is a violation of our highest laws. I am sorry Vincent. We cannot elaborate more on those topics. And we must try to get home soon. We must know where we are precisely, when we are so we may get home. Preferably before we destroy what has happened, or will happen.” Wah gazes at his daughter. “You would know more than I on his other question, I leave it to your discretion, as to what we should tell him. “

Kawanno is quiet for a few moments. “I am not the be all end all of knowledge of the Emerald Court. I enjoy the honorary status of Wife of one of their Generals, and the status of Lady, and even Ambassador, but there are things he cannot tell me by their laws, and things I cannot tell him by mine. But occasionally i have heard things. “

Vincent and Father both lean close now.. and footsteps echo as others crowd closer on the upper floor, wanting to hear.. and understand. Kawanno frowns. “I cannot tell in front of an audience of non kin to the emerald court. Is it possible for us to speak more privately. I do not mind telling you.. but these are things that human ears were not supposed to be told. These are laws of Heaven, to protect humanity from us, and themselves. “

Father immediately looks up. “Everyone please, our guests will need refreshments and privacy for a few minutes. Let us all give Vincent a little privacy.”

William calls out “How do we know they are safe with them? It could be a trick.” 

Wah gets up and looks up at the gathered people. “Only our word as honorable people, and our promise that we mean no harm to anyone.” 

Vincent looks up. “Everyone please, this is a chance for me to perhaps learn, where I came from. Please, give these people a chance. If they had meant harm, surely I would have known.” He gazes up at his family, his blue eyes quiet and gentle, hopeful that they will give him this time. It is Mouse that answers first. 

“Okay good, okay fine.” And with that he takes Jaime’s hand and begins to head out.. the two of them nudging others out. And it is a few minutes before everyone heads out, Father trailing last.

Wah settles back into his chair, and Kawanno gazes at Vincent. “They have laws, their mandates from Heaven, and one law is: You shall not mate with another like you. No shifter may breed with another shifter. Those children are weaker, born in the war form. Touched they say by the curse of heaven for being too much a shifter. It twists either the body or the mind, and in worst cases the soul. You are not able to leave this form, so it is likely you were born in this form. It is likely your parents were both shifters.”

“Were? Not are?” Vincent notes the change of tense and Kawanno looks down.. Her eyes going darker. He can feel sympathy from them both, and an intense pain in the woman, her sorrow at having to tell him. Wah frowns and touches his daughter’s shoulder, and looks at Vincent. 

“Your people are charged with the protection of the Earth, to keep pollution, and the evil that touches the earth down. But there is a cost. They are full of rage, passion anger. So there must be strict rules. Violations on the level of a heavenly mandate, .are punished.” 

Kawanno pats her father’s hand and she glances up. “Because of the danger to the sunset courts, the child’s soul, the soul of the parents, they say it is a corporal punishment. Sometimes with the wolves, they will give the children to those that might be able to hide it. But other shifters hide from the wolves. There would have been no hiding you. You would reveal the secret of the feline shifters to the western wolves. That your people survived. You would have meant that they were prey to the same .. faults as the wolves. And the Western wolves are not well loved. They are often cruel as nature, and as vicious as man can be. The fact that you are alive, means that your parents must have hidden you, where someone caring might find you, to give you a shot of living. But it is likely they died with your secret. I am sorry Vincent. That is the most likely path. “

Kawanno and then Wah both reach for Vincent’s hands, neither flinching at the fur. Wah’s touch is only momentary, as if he regretted only the show of sympathy. Kawanno’s hand is warm, warmer than most people’s while her father’s was human temperature, but heavily calloused from years of hard work. Vincent squeezes Kawanno’s hand.. In pain, and unable to voice it. Any hope that he had not destroyed his mother’s life crushed. That realization was blinding, ripping through him like his claws can shred material. The woman doesn’t resist his grip letting him squeeze it as he nearly wheezes with the pain. 

Wah frowns, and gazes at Vincent. “They loved you enough to give you a chance, you have succeeded beyond their wildest dreams Vincent. You carry only the normal soul marks of any of your people. Breathe.” His voice isn’t gentle, but not cruel, carrying that authority that makes Vincent pull in a pained breath. “Again.” Wah’s voice whips out again with that gentle tone. Another breath of air, and then Vincent roars with his anguish, the two wincing only at the volume but neither backing away, Kawanno’s hand squeezing back as he rattles the air with his pain. 

He can vaguely sense Kawanno moving to give him a hug, she continues to let him hang on to her hand, although he must be crushing it. Wah touches his shoulder, he’s moved as well. Vincent cannot see, the pain leaving rubble in its wake. He can sense Catherine’s turmoil as she senses his misery, and he can tell she is now on her way.


	4. Can Pain lead the way to a gift?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The possibility of what Vincent learns causes pain, but also leads the way to a gift being offered. A gift beyond learning where he might have come from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long all. I needed to make sure that DCH was still okay with the story. I'm working on five. That and my house is being moved all around to get a new dryer. It's not Winterfest if something doesn't break in the house.

The Tunnel Dwellers close by return running, tea sloshing as they hurry at the sound of their protector’s pain. The sentries ready to attack, and the group spreads out to encircle Kawanno and Wah. Wah merely moves to defend his daughter. Vincent pulls air raggedly into his lungs. The soft fur on his cheeks is wet. Father pushes his way through and he gives both of them an enraged look, “What have you done?” Wah turns his head and an eyebrow goes up as he sees the older man. 

“We have told him what may be the most likely way he came to be. It was not pretty, and now he grieves. “ Wah gazes at Father calmly, unruffled by Father’s outrage, even as Father splutters uncertain how to deal with someone so unawed by the tunnels and Father’s gruff paternalism. Vincent lifts his head a little bit, And loosens his grip on Kawanno’s hand, and he can see the bruises forming on her hand. And a few knicks from his claws. 

“It’s okay Vincent. You can hang on to my hand if you wish. I heal really fast, swear. “ That makes Wah’s head whip around and he frowns, seeing the bruises and he touches Kawanno’s wrist. Vincent doesn’t completely let go, but he loosens his grip, her hand flushing red as circulation returns. 

“I am sorry. I did not mean.” Kawanno pats his back, stroking it gently comfortingly, almost motheringly. 

“Hey, it is all right. It’s all right now. I am sorry, that I did not have better news for you. But know that your parents loved you, and it looks like their gamble paid off. You have grown into quite a person, to have so many ready to defend you. “ Vincent startles slightly and looks at the angry faces that are surrounding them. The two Asians were calm, not offended, and he could feel Kawanno sympathizing, empathizing with him, not with pity but understanding. “My birth parents dumped me when I was four. I had changed, become the being I am now, and it was too weird for them. They abandoned me. I’ve seen them once. I have a brother, a human brother. He has their love. I was dumped on my grandfather. Who found it difficult, but tried. And then Wah found me. I became his daughter. “

Wah does not smile. “She could not go to school. She looked too different, and people. Regular people sense that difference. And with her abilities, she might have killed someone. So she was homeschooled. Her Uncles taught her, and were very hard on her until she could control her abilities. “ 

Kadan looks over the rim of her sunglasses. “Burning to death is a horrible way for anyone to go. I was deadly at eleven. I trained before dawn in the morning, then hit the books, at noon more martial arts training, then more studies, after that classical lessons in what it is to be a Hsien, and then .. you guessed it more martial arts. And Uncle doesn't’ take less than perfection. He was a total slave driver. “ Wah chuffs that strangely muted chuckle again. 

Vincent studies the tiny woman as she studies her hands, and he can see her eyes brighten and there is a soft push of power, and he can see the delicate joints straightening and the dark bruising vanishing, and she wiggles her fingers. “You know what it is like to grow up other. “ 

She shrugs a little. “I was lucky. I had those around me that knew what I was, what I was going to grow into. Wah knew I was a Hsien, and that it was going to be a long painful transition from what was, into what I needed to be. He knew the rage and temper I had and sicced my Uncle P on me to if needed smack the control back on me. You were lucky that you were found, but you didn’t have the backup to grow into the gifts that often come with your people. But you were loved. I mean look at them, Vincent. These people are still ready to kick our butts for causing you pain. “

Vincent’s voice is still rough as he addresses the others. “My parents. Those that gave birth to me, are probably no longer in this world. I am sorry for worrying you all. It is not Wah and Kawanno’s fault, but it was painful to hear. “ 

Kadan glances at her father and makes a crackling sound, a snap, and flicker of a warm fire given sound. Wah frowns, “That only works on the appearance, his voice, his actual shape would not be changed. Any of the fire in his soul would not be banked. Those that are fragile would still fear him. “ 

Father’s voice cuts through this, “What are you talking about?” Wah gives his daughter a baleful glance, and he shifts to keep the sentries in his eyeline, and to address the Tunnel patriarch. 

My daughter is asking permission to offer to change what he is seen as for a short period of time. It is an illusion, anyone that touches him will feel that his body does not match what their eyes are telling him. But she is a master of illusion, it will take a master of sight to break it, and I can support this if you wish to see the city.”

The silence is heavy as everyone considers what they think they just heard, Mouse wiggles a finger into his ear. He’s pretty sure he understood what was said. “You can make him different?” 

Wah “She can make an illusion that will do what he does. That will be what you see. For a limited amount of time. Vincent’s eyes widen as he considers this offer. A short time with Catherine in sunlight. Her dream of them eating ice cream if he accepts he could give her this. Wah looks around and Vincent can also see the Tunnel dwellers considering this gift after all Vincent has done, when he gave up a trip to Connecticut because of their fears. 

Father fumes. “Impossible if anything were to go wrong people would see him, they could try to cage them.” The Tunnel denizens begin a soft rumble of debating, some frightened, Mouse braves the strangers to grab Vincent's hand. “Not safe Vincent.” 

Wah looks offended at this, his bronze like eyes shifting silver with anger. “We would not leave him defenseless. Kawanno and I would go and protect him. What we are would give him a bit of shielding if someone did manage to break my daughter’s magic. And we are both warriors, *snorts* As if we would let a civilized child of Emerald Mother be injured because of our gifts. “ Irritation shines bronze in his dark eyes, and he gruffly pats Vincent’s shoulder. “If you decide to accept Vincent, my daughter and I will accompany you. She may not look it but my daughter is capable in a battle. “ Unspoken is his confidence that he will acquit himself well. 

“How can you shield me?” 

Kawanno’s voice has a thick layer of mischief. “A gift from God, should we ever be forced to assume our true form and fight for humanity. Those that see us cannot remember it for long. They may see us. But they won’t be positive they did. “ She laughs, a merrily impish sound that startles several others into chuckles. Wah sniffs, he doesn’t necessarily approve of the puckish impulse behind that laugh. “Only those that are, Unusually gifted would see us, those with true sight, or those blessed with magic. Perhaps, a soul unusually pure.” she tilts her head towards Mouse. “He is almost able to see us. I can sense it. He’s not fully matured into his own gift though. Not fully grown, so his soul isn’t quite ready. “ Mouse tilts his head puzzled, and Wah gently chuffs. 

Voices begin to clamor and a petite blonde makes her way into the room, “Excuse me, Father, Vincent? Is everything alright? “ Bright green eyes widen to see a scarlet-clad figure next to Vincent patting his back, and narrow with a flash of jealousy. Kawanno grins and gets up moving away to stand next to her Father. “Hello, I’m Kawanno, and this is my Father Wah. We are just visiting.” 

Wah gives his daughter a puzzled look and studies the tiny blonde woman, and then glances to Vincent, and then to Father, and gives the poor old patriarch a commiserating look. “If you are in LA come by Chinatown, we will have noodles. “ His tone is clearly unamused, and showing sympathy for the man he was ready to defend his child from. Another match that is a nightmare for a loving parent. Why do children try so hard to make daddies old before their time?


	5. A dream realized

Vincent grasps Catherine’s hands delicately mindful of what he unthinkingly did to Kawanno, even by accident. Kawanno moves out of the way, as if she understands it is Catherine’s place to give him comfort. The tiny woman isn’t ruffled at all, and seems to be amused by CAtherine’s uncertainty and flash of anger at her. Wah looks at his daughter and gently ruffles a few unruly strands of hair. The others seem a bit at a loss. “These are friends CAtherine, they have come a long way, by accident. And, the upset was .. “

Father sighs, a little defeated, if the bad news couldn’t phase Vincent before, then likely these two were going to be in the know about the tunnels. Although they did seem to be all for defending Vincent. And they seemed to not be too disturbed by people living in underground tunnels. Maybe they’d be willing to be helpers, although if they are in California. That could be difficult as well. At least they’d be far away soon, and stop influencing Vincent to do insanely dangerous things. 

Catherine listens her eyes going wide and then she focuses her gaze on Kawanno who finally shrugs and pulls down her sunglasses, her inhuman and eerie gaze making Catherine look away shaken. “Her eyes.” her grip tightens on Vincent’s hand, and he rubs her fingers comfortingly and Kawanno recovers her eyes.

“Sorry, my eyes are both a blessing and a curse of what I am. It made me easier to find as a child, but harder to hide among humans. “ Kawanno’s voice is gentle and soothing, Vincent can only pick up sorrow that she’s frightened people with those alien eyes. Wah feels sad for his daughter, a wistfulness that he could spare her that pain. 

“Could you not hide your own eyes?” 

“Only with permanently weakening my own ability to cast illusions, or fight. I’d cripple myself with such an effort.” Kawanno smiles. “The longer I cast for, the more energy it takes. A Day is simple. A week takes more effort, the longer I set it; the more it would drain me. So, I learned to live with it. “ He can feel the sudden stifling of pain as she stuffs it down into her soul and locks it away. It pains her but she buries it, for her it does no good to dwell in it. It gets stored away. She tilts her head and glances at her father. “He does have a gift. He’s like Uncle Dao’s wife. “ Wah suddenly has a bit of sheepishness and then a quick stifling of his emotions. 

Wah offers out his hand. “Would you wish to take that trip up, we could go with your Lady.” Kawanno laughs softly hearing Father’s muffled oath. Wah nods. “He could be soul related to Yang.” *chuffs amused. * 

Vincent gazes at the tunnel people and Mouse tilts his head. “Go Vincent. See sunshine. It’s good. Better than good. “ 

Jaime nods. “Maybe some of us can go and scout out the location, just in case of backup. We can let some of the helpers know that Vincent will be in disguise… and we can help out if needed.” 

Mary touches Father’s shoulder. “If they can make this illusion it is his safest chance. Come now Father. Let us see this illusion, and then if it’s steady enough put Jaime’s plan into action.” 

Vincent turns his soft blue gaze at Father, such hope in his son’s eyes. Father studies the two Hsien, the two asians meet his gaze, and then Wah makes a small gesture and Father can see suddenly the weapons that they actually bristle with. The swords Wah hides somehow appearing along his back, and arms. And the shine of the tanto blade strapped along Kwanno’s leg. They were armed this whole time and never made a move to injure anyone even when the Tunnel dwellers had been angry, they had never reached for a weapon. Never made a move for one of their weapons. His shoulders sag, and his voice falters. “Maybe, if .. Catherine and another sentry goes. Perhaps hang back a little in case, in case of trouble?”

Vincent’s eyes brighten and he looks at Catherine his soft smile widening giving a little glimpse of his elongated canines. Catherine laughs at his expression. “Ice cream maybe?” 

Kawanno chuckles.. And then moves along so vincent is south of her.. And her father nods. And gently chases the denizens back a little. “Careful. Step back please. It’s not usual we do this infront of humans, but.. We are already breaking so many rules. “ CAtherine moves back as well. The two hsien stagger slightly as the tunnel folks begin softly murmuring. Their hopes for vincent. That energy that is so focused on Vincent being safe and concealed, momentarily staggering them. Kawannos’ eyes blaze even more brightly and Ku’s eyes shine silver, and then the people all sense it.. A link of energy as the young woman focuses a power. It grows like plant, but far more swiftly, as she speaks softly in Japanese, her words speaking of light changing when touched by crystal. And then she snaps it loose and power wraps around Vincent, his face changing, still a little longer in the chin, but the feline features melting away changing into pale golden skin. The cleft in his lip changing and melting, his long hair unchained, long and shaggy, his clothing looking more like someone who was a reenactor. A medieval character his blue eyes shining brightly. His own soul reacting to the powerful spirit magic being laid over him. His clawed hands unfurred and with blunt clean nails. The little Hsien nods and the spell clicks into place. 

“It is done.” Kawanno wobbles slightly and Wah steadies her.. And the others study it.. Vincent flinches as flash lights are beamed at him as he’s scrutinized. Hands reach for him. “Careful, if enough people touch him at once You’ll bust the illusion. I can’t change what he actually feels like.. It’s just a sight illusion. “ The hands withdraw and Father steps up and studies it, is this what he would look like without his differences? He can see the similar jaw line, the high cheekbones the powerful frame. The little female altered only the heaviest of the otherness, he still looks real, he looks like himself. 

Jaime quickly turns and is gone, while the others begin moving to get the word out that Vincent is going to be able to see the sun. That someone has made him a disguise. Vincent is given a little money from the others, money they have saved for little things, but this is a gift they would love to let him have. The ability to buy the woman that gives them all so much, an ice cream cone with his own money. Vincent finds money pressed into his hand, a little pouch to put it in. He’s given recomendations, and words of advice. Catherine chuckles letting herself be nudged out of negotiations. And she gives Father a hug. “We’ll take care of him Father, don’t worry.”

“My dear Catherine, I will always worry.” He pats her back gently. “Go carefully my dear.”

Wah pats his daughter. “Powerful place.” 

“Powerful Dreams daddy. This place is the place of reborn dreams. “

An hour later Wah pokes his head out of the drainage culvert and glances around and he nods. “Clear,” Vincent and Catherine walk ahead, as if they had been just walking around the park.. And a few moments later Kwanno and Wah stroll along behind them, as if separate pairs just strolling along. Kadan has an old camera around her neck to perfect the image of a tourist. Catherine clings to Vincent’s hand, delighted.. Vincent tries not to crane his head like a tourist… the sunlight gives the park a fully different kind of magic, and he can actually enjoy it this time. Catherine is dressed in tunnel clothing, giving her a re enactor appearance too. Catherine walks along and snuggles close to Vincent. 

“I can’t believe it. You and I walking in the sunshine.” Vincent laughs softly, and holds her hand in both of his for a moment He tilts his head up to the sunlight feeling it’s warmth soaking into his fur, warming his cheeks. It is a glorious feeling, heady the warm of light soaking into his bones. He can now understand why little house cats sit and soak in the sun.

“It truly is a dream come true. Even if we have chaperones. “ He chuckles as he can see Mouse and Jamie on a nearby bench. Just people watching, sometimes leaning close to each other and laughing. Further down he knows a small group of children are playing with a ball ready to deploy a distraction. He can sense the Hsien’s alertness as they stroll along behind nattering in Chinese about different things, perhap sealing wax, or kings. 

Catherine leads him out of the park, and he can see the occasional familiar face in the city streets, watching out for him. Truly touched that so many dropped what they were doing to make sure his first sunlight excursion was safe. Catherine leads him to the ice cream vendor, and he pauses; astounded at all the different flavors. He gazes down at Catherine. “I have had many recommendations.. But.. what would you like?” He studies her joyful face as she considers. 

“I think today calls for chocolate. How about chocolate cherry?’ She looks at him as if confirming he likes her choice, and Vincent likes the fruit and he remembers savoring chocolate as a small boy. And he nods, turning to the vendor a young woman who admiringly gazes at Vincent. 

“Two chocolate cherry ice creams please.” He carefully counts out the money, and is handed two ice creams on a stick. Catherine giggles and happily takes one and shows Vincent how to carefully open it without dumping it on the ground. “Cherry Garcia?” 

“Only one of the best flavors in the world Vincent. Wait till you try it, it has real chunks of cherry in it.” 

He carefully copies her actions.. Mindful of the fact that his claws are still there an can rip the ice cream to shreds. He must trust his sense of touch, not his eyes, because even to his eyes he does not see his furred hands. He can feel the fragile wrapping give way, and then the burst of cold and cherries hitting his nose. He sniffs appreciatively and then carefully follows Catherine’s example of wrapping the wrapper so he doesn't’ get sticky as it melts. He carefully nibbles the tip. The sweet bite of chocolate gives way to the rich sweetness of the cherry and his eyes close in bliss.. Stopping all momentum as he savours this new taste. He is completely unaware of the feminine traffic pausing around him to savour the picture of this male lost in the sensation of ice cream. One young woman walking right into a lampost. Unseen Wah shakes his head at the women, next to him Kawanno smothering a grin and she lightly fans herself. She maybe married, but she’s not dead. Wah gently elbows her.. And surveys the surroundings, the women do not seem to be an active threat, maybe a slight traffic impediment. 

Catherine chuckles. “Vincent, come back to me, have I lost you to ice cream?” One blue eye opens and looks down at her.. A blissful expression still melting across his face. She can feel her cheeks warm as that nearly drugged expression warms her. Finally Vincent sighs, and nods. 

“I am with you Catherine. This ice cream is unbelievable.” He is nearly blinded and dazed by the brilliant smile he receives. She leads him further along the street along their known walking path, so he can see everything he can before Kwanno’s illusion must end. He strolls with her, a few people commenting on the excellence of his reenactment gear. Vincent is shy, uncertain of how to reply a few times, Catherine stepping in to mention that most of it was hand sewn by his family. He blushes slightly as people make happy and impressed comments about that.


	6. Dinner and a gift of Yugen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner, kibbitzing, and Vincent gives a gift back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been so long. There was a request for me to try and publish a sequel and I had to try and meet that fanzine's deadline. But I made it. Woohoo! And I finished the chapter six last night. However, Ao3 wouldn't let me publish it till I had some sleep. :)

The afternoon passes, and Catherine leads him into a little “Hole in the wall” diner. Wah and Kawanno are further along behind. It’s not very expensive so everyone should be able to get enough money for a meal. Catherine could see that both Hsien were tiring, they were on alert and in an unfamiliar location. Both Hsien slide in a booth that is visible but far enough away so the couple could enjoy each other’s company. The two take turns watching for danger and studying the menus, Vincent is fascinated by all the choices offered to them. She smiles, “Pick something you’ve always wanted to try Vincent. “

“I do not know where to begin Catherine. There are so many choices, and they all seem so extravagant.” He tilts the menu down so he can see her, studying her happy face in the soft restaurant lighting. He can hear Wah and Kawanno debating over the food, Wah complaining that he doesn't’ like Western-style noodles. “What do you recommend?”

Catherine’s bright smile bubbles up and she leans forward. “Do you trust me?” Vincent nods and reaches to touch her hand. She grins impishly and then whispers softly to the waitress, and makes the order and indicates she is paying for the family still debating noodles. She smiles delighted with what she’s ordered for Vincent. She knows fresh seafood is something they rarely get, and now she has ordered a soup, meal, and dessert. The evening could not be more perfect for them. When their food arrives, Vincent is hesitant, she is spending so much on them. But Catherine happily sips the soup. “Oh Please, Vincent. It is our first date above. “ He gives her that look and gives in. carefully taking the spoon and cautiously sipping the lobster bisque soup. His eyes go wide as he tastes something new.

“This gift is something I never dreamed of Catherine, it will be a memory I treasure forever.”

“I will always remember it too.”

Wah glances around as his daughter shuffles and sends out her divination I Ching. She carefully writes and ponders. Glancing around as he takes a few more bites of his butter noodles. “What do the spirits say?” He idly munches the noodles wishing they were more veggie-laden.

Kawanno makes a sound and frowns. “That someone altered your magic Daddy.” She rubs her temples and stretches slightly. Wah frowns and nudges her plate back to her.

“Eat, you are burning a lot of energy. “ He gives her a grumpy glance and he studies the window outside. Noticing a few of the tunnel folk ambling by. He gives them a brisk nod and sips his tea. Kawanno absentmindedly nibbles on her pasta, a splash of sauce on her nose. She shakes her head and closes her eyes for a moment. The glow behind her eyelids is soft, she’s tiring somewhat. Both sip their tea, Wah, studying the restaurant for threats now, it seems all quiet but he’s got his daughter and this child of the Beast Courts under his protection. He cannot be lax. Ah well, he had wanted adventure, to break out of the stodginess of Regent for a while. Ah, the woman is trying to maneuver him into a kiss. Clever girl. But she is hunting a son of the emerald court. That’s no mean feat. He’s still not sure he wants to know how his daughter finally caught her husband. Back to focus, something was powerful enough to alter a magic even his people could barely understand. Something lost ages ago. Somewhere in this city either a powerful spirit or a powerful Name Breaker hides. Never good.

Kawanno eats for a few moments, her eyes studying the window, and she gathers her energy. Her eyes brightening, as fuel hits her system. For some reason, they always burn through food like the emerald court. But it seems to be psychological. That and human forms need so much energy for all the energy they burn fighting, patrolling, being normal. She crunches into some bread and sips her tea. “Someone is powerful enough to take your magic decades ahead and twist it to bring us here, and now. And they are powerful enough to cloak themselves from us. Lightening Person. “

“Name breaker.”

“Rude. Lightening person. If they are Yomi touched, then Name breaker. We remove the taint. And hope like hell you can take us home.”

Wah gives his daughter a look so dry she could see the dust rolling in on it. She grins at him, unrepentant. “What part of that is a lie my father?”

“Your faith in me is overwhelming.” He glances away another quick sweep. Ah, the boy has artfully dodged the flirting. Wah feels his daughter’s warm hand touch his.

“Daddy, I have all the faith in the world you can do this. What worries me. Is that you do not have this faith in yourself. “ Wah glances at her daughter, surprised. “You can do this daddy. Out of all of us, you are the one to have rediscovered our missing ability. You are the only one who can wield it. You can control it. It is chaos, and you order. You CAN do this.”

Wah glances down and squeezes her hand briefly. “Finish your meal daughter. Soon he will run. And we will have traveling to do before we can eat. You know, we should continue to do research into if he is a Child of the Emerald courts, He is very civilized. “

“Do you think he is one of the Emerald Court’s lost cubs? “

“The war was devastating to all the Courts. Even the KJ’s descendants. Entire Sentais were destroyed. All those warriors, so many of us. Dead beyond the ability to reincarnate. “ Wah frowns silver flickering through his eyes as memories linger just out of reach of his incarnations reach. A quick glance through the area, all is still safe. “Finish your food. It looks like they are finishing up.” He chuckles at the quick and dainty way his daughter scarfs down her food. “Where do you put all that food?”

“A hollow leg Daddy, just like the rest of us. “ He snorts with amusement and then signals for the check. Both are surprised when the server informs them that their meal was already paid for, and hands them a small bag of almond cookies. “Thank you very kindly.” Kawanno gives a bright smile. Wah nods and then goes to wash his hands quickly.

When he returns he can see that Kawanno has gathered their items, and is waiting by the door, her eyes on Vincent and Catherine as they stroll arm in arm together. Their heads are bent towards each other as they speak softly, smiling and laughing. His expression softens a little bit. “He looks at her like you do to Hiroshi.”

“Like when you gaze at Mama.”

He opens the door and Kawanno steps out and begins following the couple at a distance. “We need to get home to her. You know she is going to worry.”

“We will.”

Vincent gives a slight glance to the two trailing behind them. Noticing that both are as eagle-eyed as ever and trying to give him and Catherine privacy without forgetting they are his “bodyguards” during this gift. Catherine stops next to a sidewalk artist and then nudges Vincent into The chair, and she settles next to him, asking the artist to please do a picture of them together. She laughs as Vincent keeps instinctively dropping his head, trying not to squirm. “Please sir, hold still.” A few moments later, “Please hold still?”

Vincent finally tilts his head so he can see Catherine. He can hear the slight huff of the artist as adjustments are made. At least he’s finally holding still. Catherine’s happiness bubbles around him. Everything she had thought would never happen has just been handed to them, and she was enjoying every moment of them enjoying the sunshine. He had never felt the warm comfort of the sun. It soothed and warmed his muscles until they moved almost as if they were liquid. It was lulling, soothing and he basked in the sunlight as the sketch was being created, his eyes sparkling as he studied Catherine.

He had never noticed that she had the faintest sprinkling of freckles. Or that her hair had different hues to them, and that they seemed to glow when sunlight hit them. They carried a heavier scent of strawberries when the sunlight warmed her. Catherine glances up startled to be so closely scrutinized. “Is everything all right?”

“You, look like an angel, you are radiant.” His voice is touched with awe his eyes taking in every detail. She blushes a pale peachy pink color that in the tunnels he had never really seen, but had felt the warmth of her skin. “I am so grateful that this wish, this dream has been answered. “ He pauses as he feels something in the air change slightly. Prickling across his skin and his senses sparkles of energy that charges the air, drifting towards the Hsien that are dickering and watching over some little handmade dolls. Both of them stop for a moment and look around, their eyes shining for a moment, the flames briefly visible over Kawanno’s sunglasses, and Wah’s eyes flashing silver. They both look so startled, and he gives them a reassuring look he is all right. Both settle down and quietly continue surveillance and their dickering. The artist gives an irritated huff as Vincent moves again to gently, almost timidly buss a kiss to Catherine’s mouth. Her green eyes go wide, with surprise as he moves away again, her cheeks going pink. Her smile is brighter than the warm sun.


	7. Cards and Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miracles and Perfect days

Kawanno grins at her Father as Vincent caves in and finally kisses Catherine. Wah rolls his eyes and studies the area. The other couple walks, the evening is falling and they need o return to the tunnels soon. Kawanno's eyes cannot be hidden and Chinatown is still unsettled after the deaths of the tong leader. It really isn't safe for Catherine after the Assistant DA was seen with a "tong fugitive." Wah isn't sure if he was in NYC at this time. Kawanno pulls a newly bought baseball cap further down, trying to mute the fire in her eyes. Making their way to what they believe may be a tunnel entrance, Wah can see more of the inhabitants that they had met early in the day. They were understandably fidgety with their warrior exposed for so long. He supposes that he would be too in their position. Trusting total strangers to protect a loved one, a hard thing for a secretive people to handle.

Wah signals his daughter to pause while Vincent and Catherine head to her building. Wah glances at his daughter. "We might not fit in."

"As far as the elevator?"

"And then?"

"Then we accompany them. Perhaps she has a way down."

The two Hsien step more quickly and she calls to Catherine. "Cathy! It is you! So good to be able to catch up!" Catherine turns around surprised at first but catching on to the Hsien's dilemma. 

"Oh my Kawanno, my goodness you have grown up so much I did not recognize you." Kawanno hurries over to Cathy and hugs her tightly. Wah steps up and politely bows to the couple and murmurs softly in upper-class Cantonese. 

"We are only in the city for the few days."

Vincent inclines his head. "You should join us so we can all catch up again." 

Wah nods "Very kind if we are not intruding."

Cathy smiles. "Friends are never an intrusion. Come along." Vincent holds Catherine's hand and studies the lobby. It is large, clean well lit but not necessarily well guarded. He can see gaps in the security. The women keep up light banter as they stroll along. Wah gets more anxious looks from those around in the lobby. 

"Why do they stare at you so?" Vincent's soft rumble is too low to be heard. Wah glances at him sideways keeping his head lowered. 

"I look a great deal like my father, but not quite enough to get the police called yet. " He gives Vincent a very low and soft smile. "My father leads, my father is a tong leader. " Vincent's blue eyes widen and Wah shrugs softly. "He is still a good father, just not always a good man." Vincent tries not to smile at the matter of the fact tone in Wah's voice. In the Elevator, as they go up to Cathy's apartment, Wah glances to the petite blonde. "We are sorry to have to have invaded your evening but we were not sure how to..."

"To get back below?" Both Hsien nod relieved. 

"We could not loiter above and with no certain close way below for my father to easily travel, and for me, it would have been very draining." Kadan gives Cathy a gentle smile. It can be done, but it is draining if there is the right elemental pathway left. 

The elevator opens on Cathy's floor. The quartet pile out of the elevator, and head to her apartment. Cathy unlocks the door, and Wah grabs the door handle. "Someone is in there. I hear the clink of metal within." Vincent bares his teeth, crouching slightly, and a soft growl starts in the back of this throat. Wah opens the door and moves in and blinks at the Italian well-dressed man who whirls around to gaze at him. Joe Maxwell looks startled and then angrily at Wah. 

"Who the hell are you?" Joe takes a step forward and Wah steps back into a defensive stance. Cathy peeks around Vincent. "Joe? Joe, what are you doing in my apartment?" She nudges Vincent, and then Wah gently out of the way and then steps forward with a shocked and slightly appalled look on her face. 

Joe looks rather sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck and tilting his head "Uh, well, Radcliffe I asked your building manager to let me in. I've been worried about you all day Radcliffe, you weren't here no one knew where you were. "

Kadan blinks and steps forward. "I'm so sorry sir. My father and I unexpectedly came into town. We lost our luggage and we had to call Cathy for assistance. She and Vincent came to our aid." She smiles up at him, her sunglasses muffling her bright eyes, but she gives him a delicate smile letting her slender build and frame let his protective instincts come into play. 

Joe eyes her his shoulders softening she doesn't appear to be a threat. "And You are?"

"Kadan Wah Kawanno, this is my father, Mr. Wah." Wah bows rather stiffly and murmurs apologies first in upper-class Cantonese and then in English. 

"My apologies. We did not mean to keep her out so long."

Kawanno gives go one of her sweet little smiles, her cheeks delicately pink-hued. "She has been trying to help us find our luggage and deal with the airlines. "

Joe blushes and scratches the back of his head. "Oh. Um, yeah. Okay. Sorry to have barged in Radcliffe. Nice to meet you, " as he nods to Vincent. "And uh, I'll see you tomorrow at work Cath?" Cathy gives him a warm smile, and she puts her hand on his shoulder and gently begins guiding him to the door. 

"Sure Joe. Sorry, I should have called. " 

Joe nods and moves past the group, letting Cathy lead him to the door. He opens the door and slings his coat over his shoulder. He steps over the threshold and gives a half wave and then closes the door behind him. 

Wah looks at his daughter and she shrugs. "We are just being neighborly." Wah shakes his head at his daughter, vaguely amused. Kadan grins at him and gently nudges him and then looks at the couple. "Now if you can tell us how to get to the tunnels we can make ourselves scarce until the spell fades."

Cathy blushes a bit. "oh yes. Vincent stays here, I'll get them food and show them the way down."

Vincent moves towards the door. "But, "

Cathy frowns, "No I'll take them to the entrance and I'll go straight to the elevator."

Kadan takes off her sunglasses and gazes at Vincent. "I'll make sure she gets in safely Vincent. I can spell the elevator to not stop anywhere and it will take her right back up to this floor. I'll make sure she gets in safely Vincent."

Vincent nods a little reluctant to part from Catherine even for a few minutes. Wah gives Vincent a once-over. "it helps once you are married, but I find I miss the presence of my wife. She is far more socially adept. And my daughter, well she is a handful even as an adult. 

Catherine, Wah, and Kawanno pile into the elevator, Cathy giving them some snacks in case they wait at the entrance. Kawanno also carries a spare blanket to ward off the tunnels chill. Wah follows Catherine's instructions and quickly and carefully moves the boxes and opens the door. He quickly climbs down, with the skill of long practice. Kadan tosses him the blanket and snacks. I will return in a moment father." He nods to her and catches the other items. 

"Be careful, and hurry."

Kadan walks with Cathy back up to the elevator, making sure that Cathy gets on safely. Kawanno pushes a little gentle I Chih into the electronics. "Have a good time. I've set the spell for a little after dawn."

Cathy reaches and touches Kawanno's wrist, and blinks at the fever temperature of her skin. "Thank you, this gift. It is more than I ever expected." Kawanno blushes, and Cathy has to let go at the rush of warmth that flushes through Kawanno's skin. Kawanno gently pulls a bit further away. 

"Sorry, about the heat. And you are very welcome Catherine. I just wish we could do more." 

"Could others help him? Others like you?" 

Kawanno hesitates. "Could, yes. But in this time, I am only an infant. My father is not yet of any real rank among our people. As we are now we would have no pull among the Hsien in Chinatown, even if we could prove who we are. " She is silent for a moment, considering. "It would be difficult to know who would be in charge of those like us, at this time. I couldn't even be sure they would help him, without requiring a cost. Our people are very secretive. The only reason we revealed ourselves, is because of Vincent. " 

Cathy blinks, frowning. "They could do so much."

Kawanno tilts her head and then gently brushes her hand over Cathy's cheek. "It is the law of heaven that we serve. We have sworn an oath to the Celestial. And the first law is "Do not reveal yourselves to the mortal world. We revealed ourselves to someone similar to us, and his family. But as time passes your memory of us will blur. His human family will also have blurred memories of us. But Vincent will have a clear memory. With luck, he can help you retain memories. My uncle and I are capable of completely adjusting your minds but it isn't something we do lightly. Our abilities can be dangerous, and our powers coveted by others. When we cross paths again Catherine, we will do all we can for him. "

Catherine tries not to look sad, and she moves out of the way and Kadan activates the I Chih. Just a little one to make sure the elevator follows the command. Kadan steps back, and the elevator doors close taking her straight back up to her apartment and Vincent. Catherine blinks as her hair floofs out with static electricity. Kadan moves back to the hidden doorway and climbs down the ladder, and uses an I Chih to shuffle the boxes back into place. She closes the hidden door. She turns and smiles at her father. He opens a pack of cards. She opens the bag of snacks and peeks inside. "Hey! We have rice crackers and wasabi peas. " Ku chuffs softly, and begins dealing out the cards. 

"We should really begin carrying a bag of necessities when I practice Nei Tan."

Kawanno nods "yes. Maybe We'll be better prepared next time." She studies her cards. "Fives."

"Go fish.


End file.
